lostplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
Lost Planet 2 Factions
Rounders Groups of Mercenaries (playable Episode 1) and Waysiders (Playable Episode 3) whom travel in small, exclusive groups. Mercenaries A band of Snow Pirate mercenaries that are attempting to adjust to E.D.N. III and its new climate. They are seen in Prologue-A, Prologue-B, and also in the introduction cutscene where two Mercenaries attempt to take on three NEVEC troopers, one already wounded prior to the battle, before a Chryatis appears. While the two remaining NEVEC troopers flee in a VS, the two Mercenaries battle the Chryatis, with only one surviving. They are sent to destroy a Jungle Pirate mine in Episode 1, where they are the playable faction and fight through heavy Akrid and Jungle Pirate resistance. After they escape the collapsing mine they fight through Akrid, including the Chryatis Queen, (and more Jungle Pirates if a certain route is taken) and attempt to regain contact with their central command via data posts. Having restablished contact and gaining intel on the Jungle Pirates' forces they are given orders to completely wipe out the Jungle Pirates and then are ordered to fall back to the "rendezvous point" which turns out to be the Gordiant's nest. After defeating the Gordiant the survivors are finally picked up and ask why it took so long to be picked up only to discover that the whole operation was a complete set-up and that everyone, except the survivors were killed. Causing them to wonder who would have set such a trap for them. The player characters are not seen ever again but the rest of the Mercenaries appear again in Episode 6 where they can be seen in a cutscene gathering in front of the Over-G and during the Over-G fight spawning in certain areas to help the Ex-NEVEC team get to the Over-G's supercore. They are then seen again, having saved Camelot of the Ex-NEVEC team from falling to his death, flying into the sunset over a sea of thermal energy with a mysterious new Akrid resembling either a moth or a butterfly flying by without attacking them. The fact that they show up in the LP2 demo to fight the Gordiant has led some fans to name them the heroes of LP2, even though they are only playable in the very beginning unless the player beats Lost Planet 2 for the first time, allowing them to play as their custom (previously online-only) character in any of the missions. Waysiders Members of the Rounders faction that are playable in Episode 3. They are a group of battle worn drifters who have stolen a train and a supply of T-ENG from the Carpetbaggers in Central City, apparently right before NEVEC's Task Force First Descent infiltrates Central City, and are headed to their settlement in the west desert with the few men they have remaining with them. They are then attacked by Red Eye which Waysider Deer Spring thinks shouldn't be possible, due to the fact that they are not carrying a large enough supply of T-ENG to attract a Category G Akrid. Zvatto's team holds off Red Eye by desperately firing their weapons into the Red Eye's maw and also dumping the T-ENG stolen from the Carpetbaggers while T-ENG is transfered to a pair of GAN-36's. The Waysiders dump the very last of their T-ENG into the Red Eye's maw and take off just in time before the Red Eye swallows the train. Hours later, the Waysiders, low on fuel, decide to land at what appears to be an abandoned settlement which turns out to be occupied by a band of aggressive Sand Raiders who engage in a sniper battle with the Waysiders while the Waysider leader, unnoticable by players, commandeers a train. After the Sand Raiders are defeated, a pair of Debouse Akrid appear having heard the battle and destroy two cars on the train before leaping down. The Debouse are defeated by the Waysiders in a tough battle and the Waysiders get on the train and flee...only to be attacked by the Carpetbaggers on the Railway Gun that just escaped from Task Force First Descent. The Waysiders take on the Carpetbaggers and kill many of them until they are forced to board the Carpetbaggers' train as a Carpetbagger armed with a Rocket Launcher destroys the Waysiders' own train. The Waysiders manage to defeat all the Carpetbaggers and reach the Railway Gun just in time for the Red Eye's return. The Waysiders defeat the Red Eye by eventually shooting Red Eye's maw at near point-blank range and begin to celebrate until they notice snow falling which strikes them as strange at their location. The Waysiders then realize that the Over-G's snowstorms have completely buried their settlement and, enraged and vengeful with nothing left to lose, charge straight at the Over-G with the Railway Gun. They reappear later in Episode 6-3 when they run their train off the tracks while traveling through the Snow Plains and use the Railway Gun to fire Wrath Shells at numerous Undeeps until they finally fire one at the Over-G's barrier blocking the Ex-NEVEC team from proceeding, which proves to be ineffective, and so instead ram the barrier with the train, which manages to break the barrier. They can appear in episode 6-4 as AIs covering the Ex-NEVEC team with VS Weapons and the Railway Gun, and appear on the ground after the Over-G battle along with many others. Fight Junkies The Fight Junkies are aggressive Snow Pirates who are more reliant on random violence than other factions. Includes the Jungle Pirates, the Sandraiders, and the Vagabundos (playable in Episode 5). Jungle Pirates The Jungle Pirates have established a T-ENG mining station and outposts within the jungle which the Mercenaries have been sent to destroy. They are the enemy faction in Episode 1. They use the dense jungle to their advantage, using the foliage as cover. For unknown reasons, they only speak Pig-Latin. Sandraiders The Sandraiders are a group of desert pirates that live in a town built into the side of a mountain, as can be seen in Episode 3, Chapter 2. Like the vagabundos, sandraiders attack anyone who comes near for supplies and T-ENG, mercilessly picking them off and scavenging from the wreackage left in the wake of their skirmishes. They are the enemy in their debut in Episode 3 Chapter 2 but some appear during the final battle of Episode 6 Chapter 4 as AI teammates armed with their signature Rifles. Vagabundos An anarchic band of roaming desert bandits that rely on assaulting and raiding routes through the wasteland to survive.They are first seen in episode 5 as the playable faction, where they attempt to hijack a NEVEC Overland Battleship on a whim and somehow succeed despite being outnumbered, outgunned, and essentially out-skilled as they are simple bandits taking on a military organization. In multiplayer, they are grouped under the Fight Junkies faction. They seem to have little to no sense of mercy as they slaughtered a pair of NEVEC soldiers in the beginning of Episode 5. Their brute-force "strategy" of attacking the battleship and general lack of intelligence, along with their Spanish accents has had the effect of making them the comedic relief of the game. If a certain path is taken in episode 6-4 the Vagabundos appear with their stolen Overland Battleship and cover the Ex-NEVEC team. The battleship's cannon explodes from overuse, and their fate is unknown. Snow Pirate Elites The Crimson Unity returns, with some improved gear, the same menacing gas mask, and some new buddies. This faction is composed of the Crimson Unity Pirates, the Hunters, the Sea Dogs, the Mountain Pirates, the Carpetbaggers, and the Bug Ranchers. Crimson Unity The infamous Crimsion Unity Snow Pirates from the first Lost Planet return to be part of the Snow Pirate Elite faction. Carpetbaggers A wealthier faction of Snow Pirates that have established a city off the coast. Although they originally worked with NEVEC for a while, they were deemed a potential threat because their technology had grown more advanced than NEVEC was willing to tolerate. During the events of the game, it is implied that an attempt at revolution is being led by the inhabitants of their city's slums in order to overthrow the allegedly corrupt leaders of the city. They created the Railway Gun. Some of them may still work for NEVEC, as an Overland Battleship is seen under construction in one of their shipyards. In multiplayer, they are part of the Snow Pirate Elites faction. Some fans have called the Carpetbaggers faction as "LP2's living punching bag" as they are a recurring enemy faction who are always defeated despite outnumbering and outgunning their enemy Bug Ranchers Bug Ranchers are a group of pirates who have been able to capture and ride Akrid, even being able to go as far as to craft weaponry onto them. Not a playable faction in campaign mode unless the player beats Lost Planet 2 for the first time, but can be used for multiplayer character models as part of the Snow Pirate Elites faction. They seem to be affiliated with NEVEC, as they are found guarding NEVEC's underwater base in the campaign. Hunters Same as the Bug Ranchers, but way different also. Mountain Pirates Seen in Lost Planet guarding the Mountain route 1. They seem to guard the shoreline and the factory in Central City. Some of them have the same symbol that appears on the Carpetbaggers' outfits and play the same voice clips, suggesting that they may be related in some way. Sea Dogs A group of Snow Pirates that are outfitted in diving suits. Like the Bug Ranchers, they are seen guarding the underwater research lab alongside NEVEC. NEVEC Black Ops Includes New NEVEC and Ex-NEVEC groups. Ex-NEVEC A group of rogue NEVEC agents who now work against their former employers. They believe that the New NEVEC is trying to awaken the Over-G Akrid, in order to harvest Thermal Energy, leaving the planet to freeze and die. While supporting NEVEC's orginal goal of bringing order to the planet, they want to stop NEVEC from freezing it over again. To stop NEVEC and kill the Over-G, they plan to take control of NEOS and use its heavy energy cannon to fire on the Over-G, killing it. They are playable in episode 4 escaping from Central City and raiding NEVEC's underwater base, and 6 when they hijack NEOS and use it to destroy the Over-G with GPS units on the ground. New NEVEC NEVEC, more formally known as NeoVenus Construction, is a military group, currently aiming to, according to Ex-NEVEC, allow the Over-G Akrid to reach it's final form and then exterminate it taking all the thermal energy and leaving the planet's inhabitants to die. Due to the fall of the original NEVEC they have lost control of major parts of the planet, but the NEVEC employees that remained loyal to Commander Isenberg's goals still had enough power to retain control over several major facilities. The awakening of this supermassive Over-G Akrid would cause a huge explosion of Thermal Energy that would re-freeze the planet. They have constructed a massive satellite cannon called "NEOS".They are first seen in episode 2 as the playable faction while raiding the Carpetbaggers' Central City for the Railway Gun. Femme Fatales A faction consisting of female members of various groups. They only appear in multiplayer, and in the final boss fight as AI team-mates. They generally wear anything ranging from large, heavy armor, to tight pants and shirts, or even chain clad bikinis. Most of their outfits tend to be highly revealing, probably as a form of fanservice. Category:Lost Planet 2 Category:Lost Planet 2 Characters